SAFE AND SOUND
by randomle26
Summary: [AU KFRAE FRIENDSHIP WITH ROBRAE] "Cause I've been retracing the steps that we took, remembering the way that you held me as I stood in the rain. And I knew that I would never be the same." -TONIGHT ALIVE; SAFE AND SOUND


**AN: Here's another one shot. I wish I had story ideas so you guys wouldn't have to keep feeding on my lame one shots. **

**Please ignore any errors and I hope you're aware that I don't own any music or TV shows- ahem Teen Titans- because I'm one brokeass teenager. **

**Song Inspiring: SAFE AND SOUND by Tonight Alive**

***Not the _Safe and Sound_ by Taylor Swift, okay! I don't like her as a musician (I can't judge her as a person, I don't really know her). **

* * *

_Cause, nothing compares to what we share.__  
__I don't have a care in the world.__  
__Cause even if it all came crashing down,__  
__As long as you're around,__  
__I'll be safe and sound._

* * *

_Thanks to Victor's horribly accurate toss, Wallace West- aka Wally- ended up being the one to lose the rock paper scissors contest and had to actually go find the soccer ball. _

_That meant sneaking onto the creepy Roth's front yard. _

_Someone up there must've hated him for making it land there. Damn you Isaac Newton and his stupid gravity._

_As Wally walked up onto the weed-full yard, his tiny Converse shoes squeaking against the dead plants- he noticed his ball was just barely touching the brown wood. He went over took the ball, checking it over for any severe scratching. _

"_GET OUT!"_

_As quick as his little feet would let him, Wally ran over back onto the sidewalk, turning back only once to check for any evidence that he was even on their territory (mud on his shoes going unnoticed). _

_He knew it would've been smart to run away and go back to Garth and Victor, but Wally instead stopped and watched a little girl trudging out. She sat on the steps of the porch, putting her knees close to her chest (underneath her very oversized grey sweatshirt). She wiped at her amethyst- _amethyst_ as in purple- eyes and untied her cute little pigtails, her short hair hiding her porcelain face. _

_An older man with the pointy dress shoes and a grey suit walked out. He had an unreadable face and an over packed luggage. _

_The little girl walked up to him, tugging on his jacket- Wally unfortunately couldn't read what she was pleading. The man simply shrugged her off- that's paraphrasing, he just pushed her off and she fell onto the sidewalk. The big man stepped into his red car before driving off. _

_Looking back at the girl, he was so distracted by her woeful face that he didn't realize he dropped the ball… again. _

_She was sniffing and rubbing her red nose when the soccer ball touched her miniature-sized boots. She looked up to see Wally peeking from behind the fence. Her tears almost went into a "reverse crying route" because it looked like they actually went up back into her eyes. Wally almost believed that he might've been hallucinating all her crying. _

"_Is this your ball?" she asked, sounding highly intelligent for such a small girl. _

_Wally finally came out of his poorly chosen hiding spot and nodded. He took his hands out of his overalls and made a gesture for her to throw it to him. She gruffly threw it at his little hands before closing her eyes and turning from him._

"_Who was that guy?" Wally asked curiously. _

"_My dad," she said in complete monotone. _

"_Where's he going?" Wally pried._

_The girl scrunched her nose before answering, "I don't know. He and mom were fighting and then he went away."_

_Suddenly, she asked, "What are you doing over here anyway? No one comes over to this side of the neighborhood."_

_Wally already knew what she meant. Their house was so dark, dirty, and gothic that no one bothered visiting or welcoming the Roths when they first arrived._

"_I… I lost my ball," he said. _

"_Well now you have it!" she said before turning around and dropping to the ground._

_Wally sighed before turning his back and walking away, Garth and Victor were probably wondering where he was. Before he made his turn, he pivoted and stared back at the little girl. _

_Her shoulders were hunched and her head was hanging as she began picking at the weeds on the ground._

_Walking right back up to her, Wally asked, "What's your name?"_

"_Rachel," she said without turning around, "But my grandma calls me Raven."_

"_Raven… will you come play with me?"_

_At that, she finally turned and looked at him with slight awe. "Huh?" she asked as if the concept of playing was foreign, which in her case it probably was. _

"_Yeah… I was playing with my friends Victor and Garth and… well our teams are uneven. Will you come play with us?"_

_Wally swore he almost saw a flash of excitement in here eyes before it was swiped with nonchalant impassive eyes. She got up from her spot and brushed off any dirt, "I guess since you need one more player to be even."_

* * *

Wally lightly tapped his silver fork against his champagne glass and said, "Ahem. Hey everybody, I'd like to say something here!"

The room silenced, giving Wally the undivided attention he usually didn't mind. He stood up and loosened the yellow tie around his neck. "I just want to introduce myself. My name's Wally West," he started. Wally took a breather, reminding himself that he could talk faster then possible, but no one would understand him if he did. He said, "I just want to say that I'm very happy to see all of you here today on my best friend's special night. I really think I would win on any competition for who was happiest for the bride." Everyone laughed lightly at the trifling joke. "Anyway, honestly I'm surprised that I am here tonight. Not because she had a fear of commitment, but because of her lack of faith towards marriage. Raven you really surprised me."

At that, Raven sent a silent warning with her eyes at Wally, but he brushed it off and continued his never-ending speech.

"I met Raven the day that her Dad walked out on her and her mom," he paused before saying, "Rest in Peace Arella Roth, she was a true angel," everyone also raised their glasses higher in memory of Raven's mother. "I know that Raven was independent, which explains her lack of relationship history or lack of friends." Some of Raven's college roommates and friends began hooting at that.

"All joking aside, Raven," he looked directly into her violet orbs, remembering how he once found them terrifying, "I'm happy that you're finally shedding that independent loner shell of yours. I'm glad that you found someone that makes you happy. And if you ever break her heart, I will round up a mob and kill you, you hear? I don't care how rich your dad is, you hurt her and your ass is mine, Dick Grayson!" With that note, Wally finally sat back into his seat.

Everyone smiled and laughed. Even the threatened Dick Grayson couldn't help but smile in laughter at Wally's jokingly protective nature.

The redhead watched as Dick leaned into Raven's side, planting small kisses on her temple. Raven smiled right back and would lean her head affectionately on his shoulder. He remembered watching Dick shower Karen, her former roommate (just before they decided to live together), with gifts for introducing her to him.

Despite being the first, one of many, warden to billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne, Dick went down the path of becoming a police officer (he met Karen on one of his mafia mob-boss cases). With Raven's stable working job as one of Gotham's greatest lawyers, the two were making steadfast money for any future plans (many of their friends were surprised Raven and Dick worked so well together, they knew how often feds and lawyers clashed.)

To be completely honest, Wally was a little disappointed that he was no longer the protective male in her life, she had Dick for that now. But when Raven looked over with a smile wide on her face, he knew that didn't mean he was completely wiped out of her life.

Just as long as he never had to see Raven crying like the first day they met, he'd be fine.

* * *

**How was this? I'm actually kinda proud of it.**

**Sorry that I do a lot of AU stuff, that's just easier at the moment. I'll try to do more one shots or to write a story soon, but no promises.**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
